Ten Years After Shin Teikoku
by HachimitsuOukan
Summary: Haruna found a video about the match Raimon VS Shin Teikoku 10 years ago, so she decided to show it to old friends: some Inazuma Japan members and managers, and even some ex-players of Shin Teikoku! What could happen after that? [Warnings inside] [Endou/Natsumi, Fudou/Fuyuka, and Fubuki/Haruna]


Konnichiwa minna~!

Some time after seeing this pic,  
I'm thinking to write this fic!

Hey it rhymed! XD – so yes I'm inspired to write this fanfiction after seeing this picture. But erm… I finished this fic… Quite a long time after that ^^" Maybe three months afterwards~

Okay... The pic I meant is on the image manager, and the fic is here! Enjoy! Don't forget to review~~

**Warning**: Multiple pairs: FudouXFuyuka, FubukiXHaruna, EndouXNatsumi~ XD Uhm… Maybe… they're a bit OOC? I hope not that much "

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inazuma Eleven and the picture used. Only the plot.

* * *

_In the Otonashi household, in a particular room belonging to the advisor of Raimon Football Club..._  
A dark-haired young woman shifted her glasses. She was rummaging around old folders on her laptop, checking for old videos.

"Ah! This video...!" Haruna exclaimed as soon as she found a video match of Raimon Eleven and Shin Teikoku. "Haven't seen it again since I recorded it... It has been ten years since that time..." She sighed. "A painful memory, for the Teikokus, of course..."

She clicked to watch it anyway, "But I wonder... Would someone like to watch it now?" She tapped her fingers as her eyes were gazed at the screen. "Oh yes!" She suddenly exclaimed and grabbed her phone, "Hello, Endou-kun? Sorry to call you this late, but... Would you like to see something tomorrow? Yes, at your house..."

The next day was holiday.  
_At Endou's house..._

"Hey, Endou!" Kazemaru exclaimed as soon as Endou opened his door and let him in. "Morning, Endou-kun!" Aki smiled. "Kazemaru! Aki! Nice you can come by!"

Behind them were some other members and managers of Inazuma Japan who can come after hearing Endou's sudden-invitation to watch 'something interesting', as Endou had said. Yes, not everybody can come even though it was holiday.

"You're hiding something interesting, Captain, Haruna?" Fubuki questioned, while Haruna who held on his arm just smiled mysteriously.

"Fuyuka called me at 11.30 pm sharp last night! Good thing it's her who's calling... If it's you, Endou, maybe today I'll smack your face!" Fudou said as he entered, with Fuyuka clutching on him. "Calm down Fudou-kun... Mamoru-kun said it's something interesting and I do believe so!" Fuyuka calmed him down.

"Tch..." Fudou responded.

"Welcome, everybody!" Natsumi greeted everyone. "Would you like something to eat?" She offered.

Everybody glucked at the moment - they knew how Natsumi's food tastes like: HORRIBLE! "Dear, let them watch first... I think they're dying to know what I'm going to show!" Endou tried to 'save' his friends.

"Oh, okay. Say anytime if you guys would like to eat something!" Natsumi told them.

"S-sure..."

"Okay boys! Take a seat!" Endou ordered.

"Wait... Boys?" Fuyuka questioned.

"Yeah, only boys are allowed to watch this... Sorry to Aki, Fuyuppe and Haruna, but Natsumi needs you three!"

"Ah, sorry... But can you three help me about my cooking?" Natsumi asked them.

"S-sure, of course..." Aki, Haruna and Fuyuka answered. _At least we're helping ourselves too if we were to eat that!_

Haruna then handed a video to Endou. "Here it is! Enjoy the show!"

And the girls went straight to the kitchen that was at the back of the house. While the boys took their seat in the living room, where a wide-screen TV was put.

"Hehe... I see somebody's bringing their pairs along~" Endou gave a big smile. "Congratulations to Fubuki and Fudou, you two had won Haruna and Fuyuppe's heart!" he exclaimed.

"Thank you Captain!" Fubuki blushed a bit. "Of course I will!" Fudou spoke, but also blushed.

"With me and Haruna's help, of course." Fubuki answered calmly.

"Actually I don't need your help. I'm just waiting for the right time to say it, but you two just keep budging me to confess to Fuyuka every time after you two are together!" Fudou crossed his arms.

"Hey, if we didn't do that, Fuyuka-san would end up waiting in eternity!" Fubuki joined his fingers together.

"Guys... Can you stop talking about your pairs?" A sighing voice cut in. The owner, who had dark brown hair that resembled a lion's mane, sighed. The other two on his side nodded. The three were sitting in a sofa not far from the table.

"Haha… Sorry, I forgot about you three. Yep, I invited them too, guys. So that's seven of us here!" Endou announced.

"Well, you're just jealous, Genda..." Fudou teased and smirked.

"I still don't get it... How did Mohawk Boy win that girl's heart... And that he is the one who got a girlfriend first among the four of us." Sakuma folded his arms.

"Still, at least Haruna's got better..." Kidou said.

"What did you say?" Fudou glared at him.

"I'd still choose Fubuki over you, Fudou." Kidou answered icily.

"Oh thank you then, Kidou-kun." Fubuki came to talk.

"But still... I have my eyes on you Fubuki... If Haruna gets hurt because of you..." Kidou glared icily at Fubuki, and behind him, there was a group of a hungry-looking penguins surrounded by a blue aura, glaring at him too.

While Fubuki remained calm, with a background of a white wolf siting gracefully on a snow-covered forest. "You have my word on that, Kidou dear." "Good."

"And you Fudou... If you do anything harm to Fuyuppe..." Endou stared with fiery glowing eyes at him, with lots of Majin the Hand behind him covered in yellow aura.

Fudou wasn't scared, of course. "Che, should I tell your wife about this?" Fudou jeered at him, and in the background we can see purple penguins folding their arms.

"Fuyuppe is my childhood friend and Natsumi is also her close friend. So..." Endou continued.

"Oh, yeah, sure." He shrugged.

"I'm serious, Fudou." Endou kept glaring at him.

"I know! Okay! I promise!" Fudou gave up.

"Besides, Fuyuppe won't be your girlfriend, let alone your wife, if you don't get my agreement." Endou said in winning tone.

"What?" Fudou was shocked.

"Not only you should get her father, Kudou-kantoku's agreement, mine also. Why? Because Fuyuppe listens to her close friends' opinions, in this case, I'm included... And if I don't agree..." Endou explained to him.

"Fine... Fine..." Fudou sighed.

"And obviously, Haruna won't marry you unless you can convince me." Kidou looked at Fubuki.

Fubuki looked back at him, but remained quiet. "I have a high standard for my brother-in-law. I agreed you as Haruna's boyfriend don't mean I will let you two out of my sight, though you're my close friend too..."

"I guarantee you the best husband your sister can have." Fubuki said confidently.

"Hmph." Kidou smirked. "I'll see about that. Remember, it's my dear sister I'm talking about."

"Good thing I've believed in you Fudou, after that incident, ten years ago... Otherwise I would not let Fuyuppe be with you." Endou looked at Fudou.

"Oh. Well, your dear childhood friend is in good hands, I can assure you." Fudou smirked confidently.

"Okay. But same as Kidou, I have my eyes on you."

"That makes the four of us." Sakuma's voice made everyone turned to him. Genda nodded in agreement.

"What do you mean?" Fubuki glanced at him.

"Actually I've set my eyes on Haruna since years aback. Too bad Fubuki got her first." He shrugged his shoulders.

"I beg your pardon…?" Fubuki was shocked.

"I can't understand how that cute girl chose Fudou... She could've got someone better. Like me, for example. And I'd accept her if she did." Genda smirked in full confident to Fudou.

"What?!" Fudou was also shocked.

"Eh? What do you guys mean?" Endou looked at the Genda and Sakuma, confused.

"To put simple… You two are on Haruna and Fuyuka too?" Kidou suggested.

"You two… Are you declaring war or something?" Fubuki and Fudou stood from their seats and walked to the two.

"You're asking for it?" Sakuma and Genda also stood.

"I never knew Fuyuppe and Haruna are that popular…" Endou jawdropped as he saw the four are having one-on-one eye-glaring contest; between seven eyes belonging to four people. (Remember Sakuma has his eye patch.) Fudou vs Genda and Fubuki vs Sakuma.

"Neither do I…" Kidou sighed.

"Stop it, you two. It's someone's house here… Not a battle arena or something." Kidou said to them.

"Hey guys…" Endou tried to stop them too. But no avail; the four weren't listening, as they were still on their 'competition'. Oh, the competition for love…

Kidou sighed, it's not going to be easy to calm down a 'war of love' here. But it's not Kidou if he hadn't got any bright ideas. So Kidou said to Endou, "Shessh. Say, Endou, I think we should add another standard for our dear girls' husbands…"

"What?" Endou asked.

"I think that they must at least listen to me, the brother of Haruna, and you, childhood friend of Fuyuka. If they don't obey that rule now… Do you think that they will listen to us after they marry Haruna and Fuyuka?" He asked Endou while giving the fighting four a _look_.

"No… I don't think so…" Endou answered after rubbing his chin.

The tension around the four loosened a bit; signing that they were listening to Kidou's words but still continued their glares. Kidou continued his strategy; no strategy of Kidou Yuuto's going to fail.

"So if the husband-wannabes don't listen to us… I don't think we can consider them as a good husband. There can also be a high rate they won't listen to their wives, am I right?" Kidou said a bit aloud so that the four can hear them.

"Yes!" Endou said aloud too; it seems he had miraculously understood what Kidou had meant by saying them, or he agreed to it by heart.

The strategy worked in accordingly; the four who were still having a Cold War immediately broke it up and looked at Endou and Kidou.

"Don't you four think so?" Kidou asked them.

"U-uhm, yes…" The Cold War had ended. Kidou had won.

"Good." Kidou said in a satisfied tone. Mission accomplished. Kidou Yuuto never fails his strategy.

"Okay~ Now let's watch the video that Haruna gave me! Everyone take a seat!" Endou exclaimed cheerfully.

Endou sat down on one of the four chairs on the plain table, while Fudou, Kidou and Kazemaru sat on the other three. While Fubuki, Sakuma and Genda sat on the sofas behind them.

"Oh wait! I haven't got you guys a drink!" Endou suddenly remembered.

"Don't worry Captain; we'll get it ourselves later, if you don't mind." Fubuki said calmly.

"Yeah. And I'm dying to know what would you like to show us." Fudou reminded him.

"Okay then! Well, me too! I also want to know what is it; so let us enjoy the video!" Endou inserted the video into the player, while seven pairs of eyes waited eagerly. Yes, even Endou himself didn't know what they were going to watch; Haruna only mentioned it was a 'memorable video'

The video started with various scenes of different perspectives showing a gigantic football stadium. It was supposed to be afternoon but strangely the sky was bleak. More strangely, the sound of water wave was heard there.

It didn't take long for everyone to realize what they were looking at Shin Teikoku's majestic stadium of Kageyama Reiji's. Turned out Haruna recorded the Shin Teikoku versus Raimon Eleven's match; perhaps she has the only documentation of the match, since nearly no one, other than Raimon Eleven and Shin Teikoku plus Kageyama, that was watching it.

Kidou frowned, followed by Fudou, Genda and Sakuma. While Kazemaru and Fubuki gave questioning looks to Endou, who was puzzled himself.

"What sort of joke is this?" Fudou asked Endou.

"I don't know myself… Haruna just told me that it's a 'memorable video'." Endou scrubbed his head with his left hand, while his right hand pursued to pause the video.

"Well it is a memorable video…" Fubuki calmly spoke.

"Well yeah, in that case, let's just watch it… Agree?" Kazemaru turned to the ex-Teikoku players.

Each four of them looked at each other. Within a few moments they all nodded their heads in agreement to Endou, who exclaimed, "Okay! Here we go!" He played the video again, while Kazemaru and Fubuki silently sighed in relief; who knows what kind of war would occur if they didn't agree to watch the video.

The video started with the kickoff of Shin Teikoku vs Raimon Eleven. It was a heart-breaking match; Kidou had to constantly remind Genda and Sakuma to stop using self-injuring, death-causing techniques, the Emperor Penguin no. 1 and Beast Fang, while Fudou kept ordering them to.

"Fudou, were you a nasty guy." Kidou commented when he saw Fudou laughing evilly.

"… I was." Fudou sighed.

"No, Fudou, you ARE still a nasty guy." Sakuma corrected.

"I wonder what would Fuyuka say, seeing her boyfriend… turns out to be like THIS." Genda gave a pressure on the last word while glancing at Fudou.

"…" Fudou didn't say a thing.

"She must be shocked…" Sakuma folded his arms.

To everyone's surprise, Fudou's head fell on his folded arms and he groaned, "Aargh! I hate to say it… But you're right." He said mumbling.

"What?" Kazemaru asked.

"You haven't told Fuyuka-san about this?" Fubuki asked.

"… No." He groaned.

"And when you told her, she's gonna ask to break up with you…" Genda continued.

"Thus Fudou would be SINGLE FOREVER, since I don't think any girl would like a boyfriend with a reputation like this." Sakuma finished sarcastically, not to forget giving pressure on the bold words.

"Damn it." Fudou grumbled, still with head between his arms.

"Aahh, cheer up Fudou! I don't think Fuyuppe is going to mind it…" He patted Fudou's shoulders.

"Ehehe…" Kazemaru laughed dryly and awkwardly; not because he didn't believe Endou, but due to seeing the always-confident Fudou so depressed.

While Kidou, he was trying to keep a straight face and mind; to prevent him laughing of the same cause with Kazemaru's, and at the same time calming himself as a thought came: _What if I ended up single forever too?_

"Ha! Well let's just tell her!" Genda stood up, followed by Sakuma. Perhaps they're jealous over the fact that Fudou got a girlfriend first, or as a revenge for making them suffer in the Shin Teikoku time; nobody knows for sure, maybe both.

"… I don't need to be told, I knew it already." A new clear voice cut it. Fudou, who heard that familiar voice, quickly lifted his face; it was Fuyuka's voice! She was standing next to the living room wall, next to the passage leading to the living room.

"E-Eh? Fuyuppe? I thought you're helping Natsumi?" Endou was confused.

"We're done, in fact, Natsumi-san told us to join you all, she'll follow us later." Aki answered as she popped up next to her.

"And since when have you all been spying and listening to us?" Kidou asked.

"Since you all started to watch the video!" Haruna, who was standing next to Aki and Fuyuka, answered his brother.

_So thank goodness they haven't been listening to our 'war', _some boys, namely Fubuki, Genda and Sakuma, sighed in relieve. It would be embarrassing if they knew the boys were fighting-in such embarrassing *coughcough* way-for the girls.

Too bad that can't be the same for Fudou; Fuyuka was standing motionless, and it seemed she didn't have any intends to move either. Her blue orbs were too in the shock as she saw Fudou's past in Shin Teikoku…

Fudou got up and walked to Fuyuka, who slowly advanced backwards in shock.

"Tch…" Fudou grabbed Fuyuka's wrist and led her away.

"E-eh?! Fudou-kun?" Fuyuka was surprised and tried to struggle but Fudou was stronger; so she finally followed him.

Meanwhile, everybody who was watching, stayed in silence until Haruna spoke, "… I'm sorry…" she said with a regretful face. "If I didn't bring the video, Fudou-kun and Fuyuka-san wouldn't be in such state…"

Fubuki patted Haruna's shoulder, trying to comfort her, "Well, it's not entirely your fault… The truth must be told anyway."

"T-thank you Fubuki-kun…" she gave a small smile.

"And let this be a lesson for you Fubuki, don't you dare hide anything important…" Kidou reminded him.

"I won't, Kidou-kun. Besides, perhaps Haruna is the one who knows most about me of all Raimon Eleven and Inazuma Japan members…" he glanced at Haruna, who was blushing at the moment.

"W-well my job is to have all information updated right?" she tried to defend herself; that is one reason, and the other is the fact that you'll gather information as much as possible about your crush, naturally.

"Hmph. Okay…" Kidou smirked at his little sister.

"A-anyway, what should we do now…? About Fudou-kun and Fuyuka-san?" Aki attempted to save Haruna from more embarrassment by changing the subject.

"Hmmm… Shall we wait here then?" Fubuki and Kazemaru, who were polite enough, suggested.

"Well…"

Meanwhile, Fudou had dragged Fuyuka to Endou's backyard, where he finally let go of his hold.

Fuyuka was still in a state of shock, she never thought Fudou had done such things… Forcing fellow teammates to do everything in order to win, even it means to sacrifice your own body… Fuyuka had known the harsh and coarse Fudou in Inazuma Japan as she was their manager, but turned out he was worse back then… Fudou never told her anything.

The two were still in silence for a few minutes, facing each other; lapis lazuli and quartzite met. Until finally Fudou broke the silence; after sighing heavily he began to speak, "… I'm sorry… I never told you anything about this…"

"…" Fuyuka didn't answer.

"I… I thought you already knew about this, when I wanted to tell you years ago… But when I finally realized you never knew about this, as you never spoke about it… I was too scared to tell you…" He explained slowly.

"Why?" Fuyuka suddenly asked him; looking straight into his eyes. Fudou was quite shocked seeing tears already gathered in her eyes.

"… I'm afraid of losing you, of course. I thought you would turn away to someone else better than me…" Fudou looked away, unable to see her eyes.

"…That's the reason?" she demanded.

"… And that I don't want you to always see me as an evil person…" Fudou added.

"…" Fuyuka kept silent.

"You see… The reason I started to change to become a better person, all these years… Is because of Inazuma Japan-" Fudou stopped.

Fuyuka looked to him; she knew that already.

"-and you." He finished.

Fuyuka looked up in surprise to meet Fudou's serious eyes. She noticed that the last years Fudou had somewhat changed; not only his physical appearance but also his attitudes; he's now more calm and respective toward others. Though his foul mouth hadn't disappeared completely, he was all better. But she hadn't got the idea that was thanks to her too.

Fuyuka was even more surprised when Fudou neared to her and whispered, "I know I was bad… That's why I wanted to change it… So that at least I can be… Fit enough for you."

Fuyuka's tears started to drop as he finished saying that. Fudou wasn't the type to say his feelings bluntly; at least to her. So if he was saying like that; it was serious.

"That's it…?" Fuyuka's voice was shuddering.

"Yes…?" Fudou was, by the time, quite scared… _What did she mean by that?_

Fudou was now the one shocked as Fuyuka suddenly hugged him, "F-Fuyuka?"

"I… I thought you were trying to lie to me… Trying to keep me in the shadows forever in account of your past…" she sobbed as she buried her face in his chest.

"I-I didn't mean to…"

"But then…" she suddenly looked up, "I don't really care about your past… What's important is what you do in the present and the future…" she stopped. "Then again, I also have a gloomy past… You knew about it already, right?" she asked.

Fudou nodded in answer.

"Well I guess we're even. So well… Okay I forgive you." She smiled.

Fudou finally smiled in relieve.

"Just please… Next time… Tell me beforehand. Or would you prefer me finding out like that?" she asked.

"Okay, I understand." He chuckled and played with Fuyuka's hair bangs. "Thank you." He hugged her, to which Fuyuka hugged him back.

He bent his head; leaning his face to kiss her… but just when their lips were millimeters apart… Fudou suddenly stopped and threw back his face and frowned, "You guys. What are you doing?" he said as he shot a glance to the direction behind Fuyuka.

"Huh?" Fuyuka was confused, and looked back; to find the whole gang they left in the living room, plus Natsumi, watching them in interest. Both Fudou and Fuyuka immediately let go of their hug.

"Just as I expected… He realized our presence." Kidou smirked.

"It took quite a time, I'd say." Sakuma remarked.

"At least we intercepted at the most important part…" Genda smirked too.

"Eh? We did?" Endou asked but nobody was paying attention.

"You…" Fudou was now releasing dark aura from his body.

"We should've just waited in the Living Room…" Kazemaru slapped his face, while Fubuki just sighed. Yes, both Fubuki and Kazemaru had suggested that, but the curious Genda and Sakuma suggested to follow Fudou and Fuyuka, to which the girls agreed.

"Uwaa... Fudou-kun can be so sweet after all!" the girls, namely Aki and Haruna squealed.

"Uh-hum." Natsumi nodded and smiled as she folded her arms.

"Y-you're all there all along…?" Fuyuka was blushing greatly, so was Fudou, but not as red as Fuyuka.

"Yes, Fuyuka-san~!" Haruna answered cheerfully.

"Goodness sake…" Fudou face-palmed.

"Well, I have to see what's happening… I'm in responsible since I'm the one bringing the video!" Haruna defended herself.

"And I must supervise Haruna, right?" Kidou was still smirking.

Fudou and Fuyuka sighed; if Haruna was telling the truth… then what were the rest of them doing?

"Anyway… Shall we continue watching the video?" Endou asked the gang.

"Yes!" to everyone's surprise Fuyuka was the one who answered, enthusiastically.

"Come on then!" the females, Aki, Natsumi, Haruna and Fuyuka marched off to the living room, leaving the males there.

As the females went, the males could still hear Haruna saying, "Uhm… Fuyuka-san… I'm sorry I caused all this."

Fuyuka smiled as she answered, "No worries! In fact I'm the one who should be thankful to you!"

"R-really?"

"Yes! Bring old videos more if you can, Haruna-san! Especially with Fudou-kun on it~!"

The males sweat-dropped, especially Fudou. "Che… She's that curious…?"

"I don't know… But hey! See, Fuyuppe didn't break up with you after all!" Endou cheerfully said.

"Yeah. Even better." Fudou smirked and glanced at Sakuma and Genda, who were folding their arms - in lost, perhaps.

~THE END~

* * *

HOHOHO DONE! XD it seems I had thought of this fic since… Approximately three months ago.

Yes… This is set in the GO timeline, but no GO kids appeared… hehe~

Oh, lapis lazuli and quartzite are types of stones… Lapis lazuli is a bright or deep colored stones, while quartzite has grayish color. I used them as a comparison to Fuyuka and Fudou's eyes. Maybe I took it from Sakura and Sasuke's comparison: emerald and onyx.

Yes I like Naruto and also stones~ X3

That's it, if you have anything to ask about the fic you can just put it in the review.

And I'd like to say…

**Merry (Belated) Christmas 2012**

**And**

**Happy (Welcoming) New Year 2013!**

I intended to make a Christmas-related fic but I haven't made it till now. So… Just think this as a Christmas fic for everyone!

Do you like it? Do you think the paragraphs are easy to read?

Reviews please~ X3

(Signed),

*~HachimitsuOukan~*


End file.
